The invention relates to an apparatus for frequency and phase acquisition in a phase-locked loop having a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) and a search generator with a forward path and a backward path for generating a search signal with a search frequency, the forward path of the search generator acting as a loop filter when phase lock is attained.
The invention furthermore relates to a method for frequency and phase acquisition in a phase-locked loop, in which a search generator with a forward path and a backward path generates a search signal with a search frequency, the forward path of the search generator acting as a loop filter when phase lock is attained.